


Bound by the Sea

by BucketLover



Series: One Piece Bingo [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Piece Bingo, Promises, Prompt: Wonder, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cheesy seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Nami looked into Vivi’s eyes and she immediately felt there was something different about them. She’s seen them plenty of times, she’s studied them for even longer, but they weren't at all like before. There was a passion that replaced the wonder that used to dominated them. It was as if Nami was truly looking at her for the first time instead of reflecting on how their love came to be.Vivi wondered many times as well, how was it possible that she deserved someone like Nami? And time and time again she would be on the receiving end of that loving gaze and think that she was the only one meant to be there. With each lingering touch, each fond look and each kiss her worries dissipated until there remained nothing to wonder about.





	Bound by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something for them for so long!! This was already started by the time I got the card, I just fitted it in. Enjoy!!!
> 
> BEWARE: FLUFF AND CHEESINESS, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK

Vivi closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the salty breeze on her skin. She breathed deeply, her mind flashing with images of all those time she spent out on the sea. Some moments were good and some were bad. The memories were making her wistful as she realized that everything will end. If it didn’t already. She thought she would be sadder to let everything go, but she could only feel content with how things would be from now on. 

She only felt saddened by the fact that she would not see Nami and the crew for a long time. She loved being a Straw Hat, but she could not be with them forever, even though she knew they would her her stay if she wished. However, Vivi had a duty to her father and country, for which she had fought for so long. A never-ending adventure seemed appealing to her, but she did not want to give up her country and her family. If only she could have both, though that was a bit greedy, Vivi thought, as she was lucky to have either. 

The princess was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps and Vivi turned to find Nami walking towards her with a smile. Vivi smiled back, before she noticed the slight limp to Nami’s walk and the princess let her gaze fall along with her smile. That limp was there because of her. After everything the Straw Hats had done for her, Vivi felt like she would never be able to repay them. 

Nami seemed to sense her feelings of distress as she sat down near her and frowned. For a while neither of them said anything, until Vivi broke the silence. 

“How did you find me?” 

“Koza told me you used to come here when you were upset,” Nami explained, followed by a sigh. 

“Oh, did he say that?” At Nami’s nod, Vivi smiled softly. “I supposed it’s true. I’m just thinking…”

Nami turned her gaze to the infinite blue waters below. “You know, you don’t have to worry. Luffy would be overjoyed to have you in our crew. As will I.”

Vivi moved to take Nami’s hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. “I know. But I have to stay here. My people need me, my father needs me and one day I will be Queen of Alabasta. This is who I’m meant to be.”

“Vivi,” Nami turned to look at her, her voice serious the softness from before replaced with _something_ Vivi couldn’t quite put her finger on. “You don’t need to feel caged here. If you feel like you are forced to do this by some sense of duty or goal you think you need to accomplish, don’t do it. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Vivi smiled. “But I do want this. This is something I want to do. I feel like I’m meant to do this. And not just because I was born into the Royal Family. I feel like something great will happen and only I can do what it takes so that everything will be as it is meant to be.”

Nami laughed softly, her eyes gleaming with pride and affection. “I thought so. I was just making sure. Someone who didn’t care about their country wouldn’t even attempt to go through what you did.”

The princess squeezed her hand and leaned her head on Nami’s shoulder. “I just… I’m coping with the fact that I won’t see you again for a while. You became such a big part of my life and I’m not quite sure what to do when you’ll be gone.”

“You’ll manage. You won’t be alone and if you think that you will get rid of us so easily you are mistaken. As a Straw Hat, you in for the ride, you in for life. Plus, you still have to pay me my money,” Nami said and Vivi couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up inside her. Soon after, Nami followed. 

“Of course, you would think about the money,” Vivi said after she calmed down. “If that’s the only thing you want, then I’ll pay you right now and let you be on your way.” Her tone was teasing, but just as she finished speaking Nami’s eyes widened and she began waving her free hand frantically. 

“No, no. You don’t have to worry about that. I told you I will leave you more time to get your affairs in order. I owe you after Drum, don’t I?” Vivi knew that the first part was just Nami playing on their little charade, but the second one wasn’t that. 

“You really don’t,” Vivi said suddenly serious. She glanced down at their intertwined hands, remembering when it all happened. After they left Drum Island, Vivi wanted to see for herself that Nami was better. After all it was her fault that she waited that long before she let anyone know she was sick. They ended up talking long into the night about everything and nothing at all. At some point they ended up huddled together on the deck under a blanket watching the stars. 

They were close that night, closer than they have ever been and nothing has been the same between them since. That night was a lot like this one, Vivi thought to herself raising her head upwards to watch the stars. The very same stars from before and the same stars that will be after, long after they will all be gone. Her mind began flashing with images of Nami sailing beneath those stars, a long way from Alabasta, Vivi only on the back of her mind. A bit selfish of her to think like that, but it was a thought she couldn’t help at all. 

“You’re still thinking, aren’t you?” Nami asked, her voice bringing Vivi out of her dreams. “Whatever it is, just let go of it. Let’s just enjoy this moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Vivi whispered more softly feeling as if her words could be carried away by the wind. “I just can’t help it. I’m here with you now and I love that, but then I think of when we won’t be together. We haven’t been together for long, not nearly long enough and yet I have to see you go so soon. I suppose, I’m just scared of you forgetting all about me.” 

Vivi felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. It was the first time she had voiced these concerns. Above all else, she was afraid that her friends would forget about the princess they had saved; she was afraid that Nami would forget about everything that they’ve been through together. 

Nami hummed letting her gaze scan the dark horizons. The sun has long since set leaving everything basking in a eerie silence. The cold of the Alabastan desert was starting to get to Vivi as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders tighter against her body to reclaim some of the warmth. 

“I heard a northern story once,” Nami said suddenly ,without turning to face Vivi. “It was about this sailor who had to leave the love of his life behind. She was in tears, begging him to not forget about her and to come back. He took her hand, took off the ring he himself placed there and put it on a chain along with his own ring. He threw it off the rocky shores into the sea below. She was shocked and asked him why he did it. His reply? ‘We are now bound by the sea. Nothing will separate us for I’ve made my vow in front of the waves, under the moon. I’ll come back to you, my love.’

“Bellemere-san told me the story. I didn’t understand it back then. I mean, why would anyone throw away rings? They are expensive!” Nami exclaimed in the same way a child would and both her and Vivi burst into laughter. “I didn’t know if she had someone she thought of when she said that story... I still wonder about it to this day, but I think I get it now.”

Nami looked into Vivi’s eyes and she immediately felt there was something different about them. She’s seen them plenty of times, she’s studied them for even longer, but they weren't at all like before. There was a passion that replaced the wonder that used to dominated them. It was as if Nami was truly looking at her for the first time instead of reflecting on how their love came to be. 

Vivi wondered many times as well, how was it possible that she deserved someone like Nami? And time and time again she would be on the receiving end of that loving gaze and think that she was the only one meant to be there. With each lingering touch, each fond look and each kiss her worries dissipated until there remained nothing to wonder about.

“I don’t have any rings. I’m pretty broke honestly because of how much Luffy eats. Even if I had money, I wouldn’t be able to buy a ring to suit a princess anyway so I’m doing this without a ring.” Vivi raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Shh, let me do this. It might be cheesy but I want to do this.” Nami stood helping Vivi up as well. She grinned widely. “I’m letting the sea be witness to this. It brought us together, now it’s bringing us apart but one day we will inevitably be with each other again. Like in the story, we are bound by the sea and nothing will bring us apart.” 

“Nami, wait I-”

“Just listen please.” Vivi nodded. “From here on, it’s a straight way to Raftel. We will not go back the way we came and until Luffy becomes Pirate King we won’t stop.We’ll be back to Alabasta eventually, but until then Luffy needs me to lead him to his dream. So wait for me please. This is a promise. I will come back and you have to wait for me.”

Vivi smiled as she nodded. She brought Nami’s hand to her lips to gently kiss it. “Of course. Of course I will wait, Nami. I love you!”

Nami smiled back as she rested her forehead against Vivi’s. “I love you, too and I promise I’ll be back, no matter what.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” Vivi replied her voice low as to not disturb the peace that had settled between them. “Bring me back a ring and we’ll make it just like in the tale.”

“I don’t think I will do that. If i’m going to bring you a ring I won’t let you throw it in the water. I already managed to charm you anyway and now, I am the pirate that swept the princess off her feet.” Nami smiled devilishly. 

Vivi laughed in her hand. “You’re not going to break my heart, you big, bad pirate, are you?” 

“Never,” Nami said suddenly serious making a shiver run down Vivi’s spine. She reached out to place a stray, orange hair behind her ear. “I’ll actually bring you another ring when I’m back if that’s what you want. This is another promise. Hell, I would even bring you the whole world if you asked!”

Vivi cupped Nami’s cheek. “I don’t need the whole world. Just this is enough.”

Nami smiled and Vivi brought her into a kiss. Nami tasted of tangerines and cake, the one that Sanji likes to make. It was such a familiar taste that Vivi felt the tears gathering again. She would miss this, she realized, but not for long, because as long as the sea will exist so will their love. Vivi smiled into the kiss and when she pulled away, gazing into Nami’s eyes the world disappeared. There was no Pirate King, no map of the world, no throne to a country buried in the sands, just the two of them, finding comfort and happiness in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment (or both?) Anyway, if you guys want your own bingo card go [here](https://onepiecepiratebingo.tumblr.com/). Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [My tumblr :D](https://the-bucket-lover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
